


The First Knight

by Zuerst



Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gay Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Lancelot is a Great Ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuerst/pseuds/Zuerst
Summary: Merlin meets a griffon, has a family dinner with the Pendragon's, and greets a knight.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156001
Kudos: 27





	The First Knight

The claws were coming towards her. Merlin felt her eyes heat up, the creature mere seconds from being destroyed. Her magic was just about to destroy the creature, she could tell because her magic was instinctive. She felt that the griffon was a threat. It would be slaughtered in seconds, if only that she wasn’t pulled away.

She stumbled at first, then she realized she needed to run. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs as she went along. The vines and branches and twigs she’d normally trip over were gone, as if never there. She briefly wondered if her magic went towards her escape instead of hurting something else magical. 

Then Merlin looked over to the man who saved her. He was running, almost as if he had been trying to escape long before she came along. But still, he made sure she was keeping up at his pace. Eventually, Merlin realized magic could be a good way to get out of it. She tackled the man and shushed him.

Her eyes spun gold as she cast an invisibility spell on them, but it did more than that. Merlin learned over the years that it made it seem like they weren’t there. Their scent, their breathing, everything would appear as if nothing was out of sorts. The man seemed to realize what was happening because the griffon took off after stalking around only to find nothing.

Merlin stood up, the spell fading into the air. She helped the man up. She said, “So, uh, thanks for the save. I’m Merlin.”

“Lancelot,” said the man before collapsing.

“Oh,” she said faintly. She grabbed ahold of him and whispered the words Nimueh taught her by accident. In a whirlwind, they were gone from the forest and planted into her room. 

Merlin set Lancelot up on the bed. She checked over his wounds quietly, trying her hardest not to make noise as Gaius slept. Once she was sure that the man would be fine, she peeked outside of her window. The moon was still shining bright. She created a hammock with magic and laid down.

Gaius woke her up with judgy eyebrows. Merlin made it clear and said, “We didn’t fuck.”

“I know that, you insolent girl. Why is he injured and I wasn’t informed?” he replied.

“Oh, well, I met him in the woods. He saved my life. And, uh, it was the middle of the night and you deserve your rest.”

He smiled at the thought. He praised, “You did good. You’ll make a great physician one day.”

Merlin went about her day as normal as Lancelot rested. He awoke briefly to eat porridge, but, well, he still needed rest. She met up with Gwen, who told her that Morgana was scheming something, which led Merlin to Arthur because in the end, well, Morgana wanted to see something in the prince’s life to go wrong.

That was how Merlin was presented with the blond coaxing her to go to the royal dinner. 

“Nope. I have made it this far without eating with your father, I will not start now.”

“Merlin, he thinks we’re getting married. He wants to talk to you a little. Let him test it out. He really wants kids before he dies.”

“He’s not even that old,” she muttered.

Arthur agreed with a sigh. “Just one dinner to please him.”

Merlin sucked in a breath. “Fine. Just remember that I am not in love with you.”

Arthur let out a laugh. “I know. We’re barely friends.”

Merlin shoved him on her way out. “Such a dollop-head.”

“Hey!”

Merlin entered the small dinner with Morgana. They were both dressed up for the event. Upon entering, Arthur took Merlin’s hand and kissed it. They then sat beside one another while Uther and Morgana sat on the other side. Morgana called for the servants. They filled up their cups with wine.

It was an awkward dinner. Uther kept fishing for information but trying to keep it as if he wasn’t. Either way, Merlin vowed to publicly break off the courtship or whatever it was. It ended with Uther giving her a small smile before leaving.

Merlin hisses to Morgana on the way back to her chambers, “What the hell was that!?”

“Oh, he high-key thinks you’re fucking,” replied the ward. Merlin groaned as Morgana patted her back. “Hey, on the bright side I think Arthur is making him proud for once.”

“Arthur always makes his father proud,” she snorted. “Uther’s just bad at showing his affection.”

When Merlin returned to her room after getting changed into her normal clothes, she was greeted by Lancelot. He gave a small bow. Merlin grinned at him and asked about his injuries. Apparently Lancelot felt fairly well.

Then Lancelot said, “How long have you been a sorcerer?”

Merlin felt her brain freeze. Of course the man would remember that. She stuttered out, but eventually said, “Born this way.”

Lancelot gave a nod and look of understanding. “You can’t change how you were born.”

“You’re… a very strange person. I like you.”

“Thank you, I think.”

Merlin felt like she could talk to Lancelot for hours. He knew her biggest secret ever, yet didn’t bat an eye at it. He accepted a part of her that had never been accepted by someone her own age in years. Will accepted her when they were kids and still have a naive-innocent on them. But this was a person who knew how hated sorcery was. This was a new beginning.

“You’re my new best friend,” she announced, right there and then.

“Uh-”

“It’ll be great.”

That’s how Lancelot found himself in the middle of the woods with Merlin. The girl had talked about how the magical creature that chased him during the previous night was damaging outlying villages of Camelot. And, of course, that meant they needed to get rid of it. Lancelot was secretly excited to see her magic in action again.

The creature spotted them almost immediately. Lancelot looked to Merlin, who in turn sent a cocky grin before his spear had glowed blue. The wannabe knight looked down, saw the smile Merlin had on her face, and finally understood. He was to slay the beast. 

The claws were perhaps the most frightening thing. The griffon could also fly, plus the beak was scarily sharp. But he was good at what he did. With a killing blow, the griffon laid down as the enchanted spear did its job.

Merlin’s smile was as brilliant as her magic. Lancelot felt his body shake in excitement. He had slain a beast that had killed so many. When he met her eyes, he knew that this journey would not end just yet.

The warlock asked, “How would you like to be Lady Merlin’s, First Knight?”

“... Who?”

Merlin cackled all the way home, which didn’t take very long because, well, magic. The next day, after they slept in the small room like the night before, Merlin marched down to Arthur. He was asleep. Then a shout and a yell, “Wake up, lazy daisy!”

Arthur groaned before he moaned out, “Get out of here, George.”

Merlin marched up loudly. She said loudly into his ear, “I’m not George, sire!”

Arthur sputtered right up. He shook out his finger and pointed it at her dramatically. “You- you should not be here.”

“I need a favor.”

“Uh-huh.”

Merlin sat down, moving Arthur’s legs out of the way in order to do so. “I want my personal knight, Lancelot, to be stationed here as we court.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “We have the best knights of all of the kingdoms. You do not need any outside protection.”

“Sir Lancelot wishes to see over my safety personally,” she said. “Plus, I believe your father would see this as a thought that I am truly getting ready to marry his oaf of a son.”

“I am not an oaf, first of all. Second of all, I suppose we can let your knight be stationed here if that is what you wish.”

Merlin gave him a quick peck on the cheek and shouted a “thank you” before running out. Arthur yelled after her, but she was too excited and needed to tell the good news to her knight.

She walked into her room, saw Lancelot looking over her spell book with curious eyes, and announced, “You will be stationed here as my knight of protection. Even have your own room.”

Lancelot dropped the book in order to hug her. She held on tight. It felt so warm.

Then she just had to blurt, “I’m not into guys.”

Lancelot chuckled in her ear. “Okay. I’ll be sure to send all the girls I meet your way.”


End file.
